reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
My Sister's Keeper
is the thirty-fourth mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story John Marston arrives to see Luisa Fortuna's sister comforting their mother in front of their house. Marston learns that the family expects a revolution in the near future, led by Abraham Reyes. The family is going to hide out in the hills, except for her sister, who will have to flee because of the way women are treated. Luisa herself has decided to stay. Luisa then asks Marston to take her sister, Miranda, to the docks where she'll be shipped off to work for a man in Yucatán. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Landon Ricketts mission: "Landon Ricketts Rides Again"; and *Vincente de Santa mission: "Civilization, at any Price" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Drive Miranda Fortuna to the docks before sundown. *Not lead any army units to the docks. Mission Details The player will have to get into the driver's seat of the coach and wait for Miranda to ride shotgun. This mission has a timer at the top of the screen that will tell the player how much time is left before the ship leaves the docks. After some time on the road, Marston will be stopped by the Mexican Army. After a short cutscene, they'll start shooting at him and Miranda, thinking they're rebels. They'll have to either run through/over them or shoot them before passing. Soon after, they'll reach another checkpoint, but Miranda tells Marston to take a left and go off the road instead. Soon after, they'll meet another gang of soldiers and be forced to take a right. Alternatively, the player could go left around the barricade (off the road and on the hill a bit) and follow the road to avoid the last group of soldiers. Once you reach the bridge, they'll have to take right after meeting another group of soldiers. Three soldiers on horses will follow them and Marston will have to take them out. Follow the road to the end and take out one more soldier driving a wagon before arriving safely. When they arrive at the docks, Miranda will thank Marston before departing on the raft, leaving him alone in the coach. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills Miranda. *Kills the horses pulling the coach. (With provisos or stipulations: killing all but one horse in some play-throughs is a method of dealing with a pernicious glitch, and the game shall not fail you as long as one horse remains.) *Attacks the coach. *Does not reach the docks in time. (Inevitable fate of glitched horses and wagon stuck in subterranean spaces Marston is helpless to dislodge.) *Leads any army unit to the docks. *Strays too far from the mission location. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 3:34 * Shot Accuracy: 95% * Number of Headshots: 3 Trivia *During gameplay, there are four horses pulling the stagecoach, however in the first cutscene, there are only two. *Attentively listening to Miranda is actually highly instructive (only once or so perhaps does she offer imperfect counsel regarding efficient road travel). On the whole, her instruction should be obeyed without thinking. When Miranda says, "Push through the embattlement!", or, "Go this or that way!", one should heed her - independent thinking allows a few shorter cuts than she advises, but not by much and the evasive tactics she urges to Marston's mind, prove efficacious. *Luisa's sister seems as though she does not like it when John kills the soldiers, as she will say things along the line of "Have you no feelings?" * If John shoots the soldiers before the first cutscene, this will trigger the first cutscene to be skipped. It will not disrupt the mission. Sniper and scoped weaponry have relevance here. * Luisa's sister looks like Ayauhtéotl in Undead Nightmare. Possible Bugs *This is one of the most buggy, glitch-prone missions in the entire game for whatever reasons. *The stagecoach you are required to use oft-times will not move from its spot, among other things. It is stuck in the ground. The horses schizophrenically tremble indiscernibly somehwere underneath you, frequently if not doing weirder things. A host of intraspecific or kindred glitches plague the mission. *As of this date (August 2018, Xbox 360 "Gold" version played through Xbox One X), the related species glitch positively makes the whole mission bonkers: before even doing any thing at all, jumping on top of the wagon, the horses of the wagon are planted or submerged into the ground beneath eye-level and only with greatest difficulty (either shooting one, two, even three) or coming up with some other inventive means of overcoming the glitch (dynamite sadly not excluded), may the mission even proceed one tiny bit. How to raise to normal level surreally twitching, underground-hidden horses is a question one did not expect in the mission, to say the least. If lucky enough to push past this bizareness, one is frantically dodging machine gun bullet storms as the escorted sister of Louisa screams incoherently, throwing out sporadically unhelpful advice, all the time one single, lean, ill-looking horse holding the wagon together if one even manages to surmount the initial anomaly of unusable, submerged horses - such a task not "fun" and the rain of machine gun fire can drown even very skilled players with one sickly horse barely strong enough to move the wagon, plodding along ludicrously, graceful turns rendered impossible, etc. The Explosive "antimateriel" or anti-vehicle rifle, basically the world's first anti-tank artillery gun adapted to the Red Dead universe, has its creative uses here for the intelligent. The game does cooperate in such unfortunate circumstances in a sense, as the timer is deceptive and extremely non-linear and based nearly equally on skill in gun-play and combat in simply, effectively destroying the Mexican army squads in addition to the pure timed riding aspect. This user is proud to have managed to complete the mission blowing into nothingness Mexican soldiers frenziedly with the Explosive rifle, as one single, infested, disease-ridden horse lonesomely galloped to the most odd of victories. *On PS3, you may not be able to shoot while driving. This is simply fixed by resetting the console. *On Xbox 360, you may not be able to pull your gun. This can sometimes be fixed by pressing LB to switch to a new gun. Or: one can only produce the Cattleman Revolver or Repeater Carbine, mysteriously - weapons not quite apt for the mission's demands. While this issue is recognizable in other missions, the frenetic pace of riding and combat here make weapon selection "singularities" particularly insalubrious. *On PS3, this mission may freeze repeatedly after multiple system restarts and reboots. There is no solution to this yet. The random freezing issue is not confined to the PS3. Solutions *On Xbox 360, the problem can be solved by restarting the console and installing the game to disk. *In some cases, the stagecoach can be steered after shooting the two front horses while in the driver's seat despite the woman's protests. Three dead horses were necessary for this user. These are the lucky cases. Usually one just stands around thinking of different ways to normalize the situation hopelessly as the clock-timer dooms you inevitably. One might add, the mission is thoroughly enjoyable beyond not having the initial capabality of even using horses or a wagon to steer through the Mexican Army's winds of death of bulletts. Video Walkthroughs My Sister's Keeper (Gold Medal) - Mission 34 - Red Dead Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 34 - My Sister's Keeper (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player